1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic computing apparatus such as an electronic calculator and an electronic pocketbook, capable of displaying a graph such as a functional graph and a statistical graph, and to a method for displaying such a graph.
2. Description of Related Art
Hitherto, there have been known electronic computing apparatuses capable of displaying a graph such as a functional graph and a statistical graph. Such computing apparatus comprises an input section and a display and displays a graph of functional data or statistical data when the functional data or statistical data to be displayed is input and it is specified to display the graph. At this time, the graph is displayed under the condition initially set in advance. In case of the functional data for example, the condition having a predetermined scale for equally displaying the first quadrant, second quadrant, third quadrant and fourth quadrant on an X-Y coordinate system which is an orthogonal coordinate system, is initially set.
When the scale initially set is not appropriate, the graph might be too small or too large. When the quadrant to be displayed is not appropriate, the graph might not be displayed. Because it is difficult to decide the optimum display condition before displaying the graph, the optimum display condition is decided by repeatedly displaying the graph and changing the display condition, i.e. by displaying the graph once under the display condition initially set and by changing the display condition by inputting it from the input section while watching the graph. Thus, the optimum display condition has been decided on the trial-and-error base and accordingly, it has been difficult to quickly display the most appropriate graph.
For example, although the prior art electronic computing apparatus disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication JP-A 61-261780 (1986) has been arranged so as to set a display range of a graph to be displayed and not to display a graph outside of that set range, it has been difficult to quickly display the most appropriate graph because the range had to be changed when the set display range is not appropriate.